


Three's a Crowd

by khaleesiofalicante



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am the worst, M/M, lol, this was supposed to be a short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofalicante/pseuds/khaleesiofalicante
Summary: “Jace Herondale, the last few years with you have been the best. I loved spending every moment together in our home and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Alec Lightwood, and make me the happiest man in the world?”Subway Rides, Cruel Destinies, Idiotic Boys and Other Things.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> It is 05.02 in the morning and I should be in bed (and at work in 3 hours...)
> 
> But guess who is a rebel and believes time is a social construct?
> 
> Happy reading :)

**First Meeting**

Taking the subway in New York was literally the worst. Sure it is cheaper and is quicker than taking a taxi. But there are certain cons that you cannot overlook: people who invade your personal space, people who turn up their noses at minorities, people who watch videos without earphones, people who don’t know what deodorant is and people with babies who never stop crying.

But sometimes, on some rarely wonderful occasions, people were not so bad. Some people seemed to outweigh the cons of other people.

Today was one of those days when Magnus saw one of those people. He didn’t know the man's name but Magnus was pretty sure that it was something along the lines of Tall, Dark and Handsome. He was ridiculously good looking, even if he was dressed like he existed in a planet where everyone was forced to shop at Gap.

The man was sitting opposite him on the subway, his beautiful face buried in a book. He was reading _A Brief History of Time_ by Stephen Hawking and seemed pretty invested in the book. Magnus wondered what would happen if he were to walk up to the other man and strike a conversation. God, what would he even say? He quickly Googled some fun facts about Stephen Hawking so he could walk up there and say something smart. Hopefully, he won’t embarrass himself in front of other people. Even if he did, it won’t matter since it was pretty late and there were only four other people in the carriage.

A phone rang, the ringtone painfully normal, and Pretty Boy answered the phone.

“I know it’s late!” his deep voice answered in an exasperated tone. “Well, if you wanted me to come home early then you shouldn’t have asked me to buy dinner from Rocco’s! You know those people take forever!”

It was clear that he was annoyed with whoever was on the other end of the phone, but there was a certain fondness to his irritation. It was the kind of tone Catarina had whenever she spoke to Magnus about his romantic pursuits. The kind of tone she would have just about right now. 

“Stop whining, I’ll be there in another 10 minutes,” the man spoke again after a long pause.

Okay, so he lived 10 minutes from here. Where exactly does that put him in New York? Not Brooklyn. So somewhere aroun-

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” he laughed in the phone.

His lips curved into a beautiful smile – possibly the most beautiful thing Magnus has seen in the subway in the last two years. For some reason, looking at his smile brought a smile to his own face too.

“I love you too,” the man said. “Don’t fall asleep yet.”

The smile immediately vanished from Magnus’ face. Okay so maybe it was his…friend. Friends say ‘i love you’ to each other, right? He says it to his friends all the time. Maybe it was his mom or something. That’s right! He is buying dinner and going home to meet his mom - whom he loved.

That's a totally valid theory!

He was so caught up coming up with possible explanations that he didn’t notice the other man staring at him – his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Shit, did he notice Magnus shamelessly eavesdropping?

Maybe he didn’t because Mr. Handsome gave him a lopsided grin that melted Magnus on the spot. He returned the smile, with a signature wink and the other man choked on air and almost dropped his book.

Magnus stifled a giggle and hid his face behind his laptop bag. Okay, this man was definitely not straight, if the blush on his face was anything to go by. All Magnus had to do was walk over there and ask for his number. He can do this. He has done this before! Nothing but a piece of cake!

He was about to do it but the other man got up from his seat instead and walked toward the door, carrying a couple of takeout bags in one hand. Magnus groaned and cursed himself for being a coward. Pretty Boy leaned against the pole and gave him a small wave – that lopsided smile on sporting his face again – and Magnus couldn’t help but wave back.

As the man got out of the subway, Magnus promised himself that the next time he saw the other man he would definitely ask for his number.

Yes, New York was a big city. But Magnus Bane believed in miracles and something told him that he was destined to meet the other man again.

**Second Meeting**

The next time he ran into Pretty Boy, Magnus realized that destiny was bit of a cruel bitch.

He was at _The Embassy_ – One of the most prestigious Italian restaurants in Brooklyn. Catarina had passed her residency and it was cause for celebration. Magnus indeed was thrilled to walk into the restaurant and see the other man just in the table next to theirs. He reached their table and sat down, the other man not noticing his presence as he was preoccupied on his phone. Magnus sat down quietly, his back facing the other man’s back, silently thanking for the lack of possible eye contact. He didn’t want to meet the other man just yet, not when he was having a bad hair day. He wondered if he should go up to him and introduced himself but decided to wait a little longer as he didn’t want to ditch Catarina. Also, it seemed like the other man was there with someone else as it was evident by the plate of food and glass of wine in front of him.

“Are you alright?” Catarina questioned, bringing his mind back to their table. “You are acting weird.”

“What? Nonsense! I am perfectly fine,” Magnus replied coolly, or so he thought.

“Are you sure?” Catarina raised an eyebrow. “You can’t seem to stop fixing your hair.”

“Stupid thing is being unruly today out of all days!” he grumbled as he attempted to fix it a little bit more.

Catarina giggled at his frustration and ordered them wine and some entrées. Magnus excused himself and went to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and raked his hands through his hair again. This is what happens when you shower in the morning and forget to blow dry your hair!

“One of those days, huh?” a voice said from behind him.

Magnus noticed a blonde man in the mirror standing behind him. The man, who seemed well-dressed and quite handsome, walked up to the sink next to him. He pulled a small packet of gel out of his pant pocket and offered it to Magnus.

“I never travel without it,” he gave a devilish smirk as Magnus took it gratefully. “Hair is truly an underrated part of the human body.”

He had beautiful blonde hair that was perfectly styled and looked like it was kissed by the sun. Magnus gave him another quick smile.

“Good luck with your date,” the man wished him and left the bathroom.

What a sweet man, Magnus thought. If only all strangers in New York were this kind. He walked out of the bathroom towards his table to find the blonde man sitting opposite Pretty Boy.

Huh.

In the next half an hour, Magnus found out that the blonde man was not really that sweet. He had an obnoxious laugh, his shirt was too tight and his hair too perfect. He even knew how to perfectly pronounce all the Italian dishes correctly. Show off!

And worst of all, he made Pretty Boy laugh by making ridiculous jokes - which were not even that funny!!!

Catarina reached out and grabbed his hand. “Are you sure you are alright?”

His face must have conveyed the pit of jealousy in his stomach. He chastised himself himself for being a dick. After all, they were here to celebrate Catarina tonight – not obsess over some man he had met in the subway _once_!

“Everything is great!” Magnus smiled at her warmly, giving her his complete attention now. “Tell me about the new job!”

His friend excitedly launched into the prospects at St. Vincent’s and Magnus couldn’t help but be happy for her. Catarina was a hard worker and genuinely cared about helping people. She deserved to work at one of the best pediatric hospitals in the city. He was about to her ask her about her shifts when a round of gasps filled the restaurants. He looked behind him, at the scene that had caused all the excitement. The sight in front of him almost made him throw up his crab ravioli.

The handsome man was on his knees, a small box in his hand, facing the blonde man - who looked shocked and dazed.

“Jace Herondale, the last few years with you have been the best. I loved spending every moment together in our home and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Alec Lightwood, and make me the happiest man in the world?”

Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up.

The blonde man let out a muffled sob, a tear running down his perfectly angular face.

“YE. YES. YES!” he screamed for the whole of Brooklyn to hear and pulled the other man into a crushing hug. “A THOUSAND TIMES YES!”

Several couples came over to congratulate them and the waiter even brought over a bottle of champagne to their table. Magnus turned back to Catarina, who looked happy for the newly engaged couple.

“Man, I love a good proposal!” she remarked dreamily. “It’s a shame though. The blonde one looks rather cute.”

“I think he looks like a toad. And that hair? Pretty sure he dyes it weekly.”

“Magnus!” Catarina chastised. “Don’t be rude!”

He ignored her and stuffed his face with more ravioli. Suddenly, _The Embassy_ didn’t seem all that great.

“Magnus, I think we should go back,” Catarina commented, her voice concerned. “You do not look well.”

“Actually, I don’t,” he relented because he couldn’t bear to spend another minute in that place. He would make it up to Catarina later. “Do you mind if we buy dessert on the way?”

“Of course not,” Catarina smiled at him sweetly and waved at the waiter. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Third Meeting**

So, destiny was definitely more of a bitch than he had thought because not a week later he ran into Pretty Boy and Pompous Prick again.

Okay so maybe it was really unfair of Magnus to hate the blonde man for no reason - except for the fact that he was engaged to the man of his dreams!

Whatever. The world was a cruel place as he had come to learn.

Magnus walked into the fit on area of _Cotton Collection_ to find the blonde man sitting on one of the chairs outside, shamelessly checking out his own self in the mirror. Magnus quickly walked into one of the fit-on rooms before the other man could notice him. He didn’t think the man would remember him but he didn’t want to take any chances either.

He was trying on a burgundy silk top when he heard the voices.

“None of these fit me!” a painfully familiar deep voice complained loudly.

“You have to wear them first to find out!”

“I _did_ wear them!”

“I am pretty sure you are just in there playing a game on your phone instead of actually trying on the clothes I chose for you!”

“You can’t prove it!”

“I have to meet Clary in an hour, Alec! I don’t have time for this!”

“Then leave. We can come back another day!”

“We both know you are not coming shopping with me for another five years. So, open the door.”

“What? No way!”

“Please. It is too late to protect your modesty from me. Now open the door, Lightwood!”

“Ugh, fine!”

“Ha! I _knew_ you were lying! Now take off your ugly sweater and try on the blue shirt!”

Magnus ran out of his fit-on room, dropped all of his clothes on the nearest couch and speed walked out of the store before he could hear anything else.

It was bad enough that he couldn’t be with someone he liked. He really didn’t want to listen to them making out or do anything else in a public place.

He walked towards the nearest coffee shop and ordered himself an iced tea, hoping he would never see Alec Lightwood or his fiancée ever again.

**Fourth Meeting**

“Hey, um, hi,” a voice said from behind him. “I was wondering if you could spot me.”

Magnus turned around to see Alec Lightwood standing behind him in a black tank top and tracks, all sweaty and sexy – who allowed him to look utterly beautiful and completely debauched at the same time? Who?

He turned around just to check if the man was talking to someone else but no one was close enough.

“Me?” Magnus asked anyway, slightly confused.

“Yes, you,” Alec smiled rather shyly, his face all red. God, how long has he been working out?

Destiny! Please stop! This is too much!

“Um…” Magnus dragged, not knowing what to say. What exactly do you say to your crush who was engaged but who also currently looked like he was made to be in one those unnecessarily sexy Axe advertisements.

“I…I am so sorry. We don’t even know…I shouldn’t have assumed. I just…I’ve seen you in the subway and my partner is late so I thought I just…”

If Magnus’ heart broke a little on the mention of the word ‘partner’ he didn’t show it.

“Don’t worry about it,” Magnus mustered up a smile, ever the Good Samaritan. “I’ll spot you.”

They walked over to the weights from the cardio section and the other man lied down and lowered the barbell with a slight grimace.

Jesus Christ! A handsome man - who was interested in reading and had a stunning physique? Of course he was fucking engaged!

Magnus tried his best to not get distracted by the bulging biceps or the sweat running down the man’s long neck.

Focus on the spotting, Goddamnit!

“I am late one day and you find a new partner,” a familiar and cocky voice commented. “That’s how it is, huh?”

Magnus turned around to notice the blonde boy – Jace as he recalled – standing in a white tank top and black shorts. He looked rather angelic and annoying.

Didn’t he know the universal law? People shouldn’t be allowed to look pretty and perfect in gyms!

“Jace! You are here,” Alec quipped, his voice slightly upset.

“Well, I needed to sleep longer - especially after last night!” Jace shrugged as he walked toward them. “I blame you, Alec! You know my limit is only four rounds and you-”

“Okay since you are you here, I’m gonna go,” Magnus announced and sprinted towards the reception.

“Dot!” he screamed frantically as he reached her desk. “Dot! I need to change my workout schedule. I need to change it right now!”

**Fifth Meeting**

Magnus was sitting on the bench and reading the latest edition of Cosmo. He was waiting for Raphael to join him after Sunday morning mass and the boy was late – again! He made a mental note to ask Raphael what the bible said about punctuality.

“No. It’s not cool. You are such an asshole!” the voice growled from behind him.

“I said I am sorry!” the other voiced followed and broke into laughter.

“Stop laughing, asshole!”

Magnus turned around to notice Alec and his fiancée standing on the jogging path. They were clearly on a run together like regular, beautiful, healthy couples did on Sunday mornings. He quickly turned his head back, not wanting to get noticed by either of them. 

Destiny, you are seriously the worst!

“You know how I feel about those ducks!”

“I know. I know. I am sorry. I promise I won’t laugh next time!”

“You even took a picture!”

“It was _so_ funny!”

“It _so_ wasn’t! 4 out of 10 New Yorkers die every year because of duck attacks!”

“Jace, that’s not a real statistic!”

“Say that to the four New Yorkers who lost their lives to those bloodthirsty beasts last year.”

“God, you are such a baby!”

“We’ll see who the baby is when you find a spider under the sheets tonight!”

“JACE, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

He heard footsteps and screams for a minute and then it was quiet once more. Magnus let out a deep breath and decided that if he ever runs into these two again, he is definitely moving the fuck out of New York.

** Sixth Meeting **

Alright, that’s it! He is definitely getting out of here. It seemed like he couldn’t go anywhere without running into Pretty Boy and Lover Boy these days.

The two of them were huddled closely in the coffee shop, quietly whispering among themselves. Magnus desperately looked around for an empty spot but couldn’t find anything other than the one right behind them.

He walked over there as quietly as possible and sat down facing the window, hoping the barista would bring his ice tea immediately.

Magnus couldn’t see the two men from this angle but damn it he could still hear what they were talking about.

“I just…I just don’t know what I did wrong!” the blonde boy’s voice sounded muffled and quiet.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” the deeper voice reassured him in a soothing tone. “It’s not your fault.”

“What if this is it, Alec?” the boy gasped softly. “What if this is the end?”

“I don’t think it is,” Alec replied. “But if it is, then you are going to accept it and move on.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Of course, you can! You are the bravest person I know. You are Jace Fucking Herondale. And you are a Lightwood too. You can get through anything. I know it will hurt, but you have people who will help you get through it. You have me. You will always have me.”

Magnus stood up abruptly and walked out of the coffee shop. He couldn’t listen to Alec Lightwood talking like that to someone else.

Iced tea be damned, he is not putting himself through this again. He is not going to watch everyone else get the love story they deserved while he watched from the sidelines – all by himself.

**Seventh Meeting**

“Can I, um, sit here?”

Magnus looked up to see Alec pointing at the empty space next to him on the subway. It was the exact spot the man had been sitting when Magnus had seen him for the first time.

“Uh, sure,” Magnus said and moved slightly to give the other man space.

Magnus didn’t have a book or magazine with himself. So he took out his phone to busy himself with Instagram but realized his phone was dead. They sat next to each other in silence and Magnus noticed that he had five more stops to go.

I swear to god! I am done with your bullshit, Destiny!

“Um, are you going home? Alec questioned, clearly trying to make conversation to avoid the awkwardness.

“Yes,” Magnus replied. “It is rather late.”

“Yeah. Yeah it is,” the man mumbled.

They sat in silence again, both of them fidgeting in their seats. Magnus wondered if it would too rude to go sit somewhere else.

“How is Jace?” he asked instead and mentally slapped himself on the head.

“Oh. You remember Jace,” Alec replied, his voice rather disappointed. “Jace is doing good.”

“That’s, uh, nice,” Magnus gave a fake smile.

Four more stops. This stupid train had never moved only slower!

“Listen, um, I was wondering, if, uh, you…” the other man stuttered. “Do you maybe wanna go have dinner with me sometime?”

Um, what now?

“Will Jace be joining us?” Magnus asked.

“Um, do you want him to join us?” Alec inquired, his voice rather hesitant.

“Do you not want him to join us?” Magnus quizzed back, more confused than ever.

“If that’s what you…I mean…You are…”

What the hell was happening right now?

“You seem like a great guy,” Alec confessed after gathering himself. “And…Uh, I - and Jace if you want - would love to have dinner with you sometime.”

What the fuck? Did he just suggest that they…Oh, no fucking way!

“Thank you for the offer,” Magnus spoke rather sharply. “I am an only child and I don’t like to share.”

“Uh, what?” the man looked perplexed. “I don’t und-”

“Listen, you seem great. But I’m really not interested. Sorry.”

He got up without another word, walked to the other end of the carriage and sat down on the corner seat – as far away from Alec Lightwood as possible.

**Eighth Meeting**

“YOU!” the voice bellowed. “You have some nerve turning down my man!”

Magnus put down the skipping rope to see Jace standing in front of him, his face red and angry.

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked, genuinely confused.

“You turned down a date with _Alec_?” Jace crossed his arms defensively. “You have no fucking clue what you are missing out on!”

Okay. This is just getting out of line. Destiny, you have got to get your shit together!

“Listen, I don’t know what is wrong with you people! I told him once that I am not interested. My answer is not going to change just because you come over here instead of him. I am one soul at a time kind of guy, okay? Just leave me alone!”

“Whatever, asshole!” Jace fumed at him. “Alec is too good for you anyway!”

“Then keep him all to yourself!” Magnus bit back.

Jace huffed and walked away dramatically.

“I cannot believe that I shared my Aloe Vera hair gel with a prick like you!”

Magnus looked at the mirror opposite him and shook his head. He prayed that this would be the last time destiny would play this cruel game with him.

**Ninth Meeting**

Although the park was slightly crowded today, Magnus was glad he came out to read. He needed to relax and breathe out a little bit – or that’s what Catarina had told him the entire week.

“Uh, hi!”

Alec Lightwood was standing in front of him in that black tank top and tracks.

So much for relaxing and breathing out. Thanks, Destiny – You heartless bitch!

“I am so sorry…Shit! I just realized I don’t even know your name!” Alec looked horrified.

“It’s Magnus,” he smiled. He mentally scolded himself for smiling at the other man since he didn’t want to lead him on.

“I don’t know what I was thinking…Asking you for dinner like that without even bothering to ask your name!”

Yeah, that did sound quite disrespectful. But Alec wasn’t looking for a guy to respect; he was just looking for a third person.

“It’s okay,” Magnus lied.

“I am also sorry that Jace yelled at you,” Alec murmured, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “I heard what happened at the gym.”

“It’s okay,” Magnus lied again.

He tried to get back to his book and realized the other man wasn’t making a move to leave.

“Um…Where is Jace?” Magnus inquired even though he couldn’t care less.

“Jace is with his girlfriend,” Alec stated matter of factly. “She is moving to California today. So, he is at the airport to drop her off.”

Girlfriend? Hold on, was Magnus supposed to be the fourth person in this relationship?

“How many other people are there?” Magnus gasped, not bothering to keep the shock out of his voice.

“People?” Alec looked confused. “Well, um, there is Izzy. I think you two might get along well.”

Oh my god!

“And of course there is Simon. He is pretty new. So, I don’t thinks he counts. Besides, I am not very fond of him anyway. He is weirdly obsessed with role-playing.”

Jesus Fucking Christ!

This was just way too much information than he bargained for.

“You know, I think it was weird of me to invite you for dinner with me – and just Jace,” Alec fiddled with his tank top. “Maybe you would like to join us all for Sunday brunch?”

Oh no.

“I have to warn you though,” Alec chuckled. “My mom and her boyfriend will be there too.”

OH HELL NO!

Magnus bolted up from his seat and picked up his book.

“Listen, I don’t want to sound judgmental but that is just way too much.”

“I’m sorry I don't th-”

“Your proposition sounds too kinky – even for me! And trust me, that is _really_ saying something!”

“K-Kinky?” Alec spluttered. “What are you-”

“Regards to everyone involved!” Magnus interrupted and started to speed walk the fuck out of there.

He was almost near the next exit when a strong grip on his arm yanked him back.

“Are you alright?” Alec asked, slightly breathless and sweaty. “You just ran away and you said some things I didn’t understand.”

Magnus sighed deeply and cursed destiny one last time. “Okay, let me spell it out for you. I do not want to be a part of your…God, is there even a name for when seven people are involved? Your seven-some or orgy or whatever!”

Alec looked completely taken back and utterly horrified. Magnus supposed the other man wasn’t used to being called out like this in public.

“I..Org…My what now?”

“Your sex cult!” Magnus explained impatiently. “I draw the line at tw-”

“Magnus, what the hell are you talking about?” Alec questioned incredulously.

“Listen, for the last time – I don’t do multiple people! I am one soul at a time sort of man. Didn’t your fiancée tell you that?”

“MY WHAT?”

“Jace!” Magnus rolled his eyes. “I told him that day at the gym that I am not-”

“JACE IS NOT MY FIANCEE!” Alec all but screamed and looked borderline disgusted.

“Oh. Did you call off the engagement?” Magnus inquired, although he didn’t feel sorry about the prospect.

“What? No! I mean, we were never engaged!” Alec insisted.

“Really, then who proposed to him a couple of months ago at _The Embassy_?” Magnus snapped, not believing the man’s audacity to lie to his face.

Alec looked at him in confusion and his eyes suddenly widened in understanding. He looked horrified and covered his mouth with a hand in shock.

“Oh my god! OH MY GOD. I TOLD HIM IT WAS A BAD IDEA. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I GET HOME!”

Okay. This was enough drama for a lifetime.

“I really don’t want to be a part of your domestic quarrels," Magnus announced and started walking again.

“Magnus, wait!” Alec called out after him as he walked away. “JACE IS MY BROTHER!!!”

That stopped him on his tracks. He turned around sharply and looked at the other man in shock.

“Oh my god!” Magnus gasped. “He is your brother and you are-”

“No no no no no no,” Alec blabbered. “Ew, no! Jace is just my brother. Adopted, yes. But just my brother.”

“Then why did you-”

“We were having dinner and Jace said that if we got engaged then we would get a free bottle of champagne. It was just a stupid bet! I am not engaged to him – because he is my brother. Also because he is a pompous ass! And I would never want to marry him!”

“How come you had a ring with you then?” he inquired skeptically, hoping Alec was just lying to cover his ass because otherwise goodness what a fool Magnus had been the last two months!

“He was going to propose to Clary – his girlfriend! He had the ring with him and he wanted to use it. I never should have agreed. I’m sure he just wanted to feel proposed to, that asshole!”

“And you live with him?” Magnus asked, thinking back to Alec’s conversation on the phone the first night he had met him on the subway.

“Yes!” Alec said exasperatedly. “He is my brother and my roommate. But he is moving out my apartment soon and moving in with Clary.”

“And what about that time at Cotton Collection when he walked into your fit on room and-”

“How do you even know about that?”

“I have encountered the two of you more times than I’d like to admit,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Now answer the question, Lightwood!

“We were shopping for my sister’s graduation party. I hate shopping and Jace knows no personal boundaries. Does that make sense?

Magnus supposed it did. But then…

“But you called him your partner at the gym!”

“I meant _gym_ partner!”

“But I saw him with you at the coffee shop. He was crying on your shoulder and you said-”

“He had just found out that Clary was moving to California. He was going to propose and thought she was going to break up with him. It was just a misunderstanding. She is just moving away for a summer internship.”

Oh.

Oh fuckkity fuck.

“You are not in love with Jace?”

“Gross, no! Jace is my brother!” Alec sounded utterly disgusted. “He is also straight. But most importantly and I cannot emphasize this enough, he is my _brother_. So, no! I am not in love with him.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"What about Izzy?" Magnus suddenly recalled. "And the Sheldon person who had the role-playing kink?"

Alec's face relaxed a little and laughed at that. "Izzy is my sister - and Jace's too. Simon is her boyfriend who is into cosplaying and conventions and other nerdy things. I don't really understand him."

Oh sweet baby jesus. 

“So, when you asked me out for dinner on the subway…”

“It was just for dinner, I swear! Just with me.”

“And when you suggested brunch today…”

“It wasn’t to have an orgy with my brother, his girlfriend, my sister, her boyfriend, my mom and her boyfriend.”

Magnus closed his eyes and desperately prayed for the earth to swallow him up right this instant.

“Alexander, I am so sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Alec said, his shoulders relaxing and a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“I must look like a complete idiot right now,” Magnus mumbled to himself.

“Only a little bit,” Alec chuckled again, somehow finding all of this to be funny instead of off-putting. 

“And you must think I am crazy!” Magnus realized to his horror, wondering how anyone could mess this up so badly.

“Again – only a little bit,” Alec teased, the smile never leaving his face.

Magnus stood there awkwardly waiting for the other man to run away from him as far away as possible.

Alec cleared his throat rather obviously. “So…um, I suppose you are okay with having dinner with me now then?

Magnus looked at the man in front of him and suddenly believed in destiny again – that mischievous little shit!

“You still want to go out with me?” Magnus asked in wonder. “After all of this?”

“I know I am not so glamorous without my kinky orgies and whatever,” Alec whispered softly, blessing him with that lethal lopsided smile. “But yes. I would love to go out with you.”

Magnus looked up at him and smiled at that. “I have one condition though.”

The other man suddenly looked serious. “What is it?”

“No proposals during dinner!” Magnus announced with a straight face.

“Alright,” Alec laughed, a sound that Magnus realized he would never get tired of. “No proposals.”

Alec reached out and took hold of his hand and rubbed his ring finger absent mindedly as if he was silently promising something to himself.

“So, Magnus. Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

“YES. YES. YES. A THOUSAND TIMES YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> A big RIP to jalec fans who came looking for jalec content in this fic.
> 
> Malec forever, suckerz!!!
> 
> Thoughts? Come find me on tumblr @khaleesiofalicante
> 
> Fun fact: Approximately 2,000 couples get engaged every year at Disney World.


End file.
